No Strings Attached
by GabumonGurl
Summary: A Jyoura....my first songfic.......so be kind in the reviews.


"No Strings Attached" By: Gabumon_Gurl  
  
A/N: My first attemt at a songfic...keep in mind this is a Jyoura. Yamato, I deticate this fic to you. You were there for me when I was going through bad times. Thank you so much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tai, Sora, Joe, Digimon, or the song "No strings attached". *NSYNC does. I do own Sasuki and Calleigh. Sasuki is me and Calleigh is my younger sister ^^;;;. Enjoy!!  
  
  
And now for the fic ^-^  
  
  
Joe was walking through the park on a brisk autumn day. He would normally  
  
be thinking about books, homework, or school. Nope, He was thinking about  
  
his friends. He was lonely. Two new digidestend: Calleigh and Sasuki, who   
  
were sisters, were sorta frisky. Sasuki had tried winning Joe's heart, but   
  
Joe never reacted with her, so she finally gave up. Calleigh was hitting it   
  
off with Izzy quite nicely, Until Calleigh broke up with him and took up with   
  
Davis. He stopped and was instantly snapped out of his daydream. He saw Sora   
  
running towards him with tears streaking down  
  
her cheeks. "Sora what's wrong." She cryed harder. "Tai broke up with me...."  
  
  
~I see the things he does to you  
All the pain he put you through  
And I see what's really going on  
Staying out at night while you're by the phone~  
  
  
"HE WHAT???" Joe was stunned. He wanted to offer Sora to go with him, He   
  
cared for her like no one else. He luved her a lot. And he didnt wanna tell   
  
no one, not even Gomamon. Joe had a tendency of keeping things to himself.  
  
Gomamon sayed it wasnt healty for him.  
  
  
~ Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me, see I would give you love  
The Kind of love you've only dreamed of~  
  
  
Sora was shaking very badly and crying very hard. Joe hugged her. He knew  
  
they both had feelings for each other, but they were just too afraid to let   
  
it out. she pushed Joe away quickly. He sushed her down and stroked her head.  
  
  
~ Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know you hurt in the past  
But if you want it here's my heart  
No strings attached~  
  
  
Joe looked at Tai, who was playing soccer and having a good time. He frowned  
  
and looked back down at Sora, who was snuggled up to him, still crying a   
  
little. Joe picked her up in his arms and brought her back to his apartment.  
  
"Jim, I'm Home" Joe yelled, bekoning his brother. "Okay, Joe." Jim replyed   
  
from the computer room. Joe set Sora down on the couch. She was asleep. He  
  
smiled at her. "Tai didn't understand you." He whispered to her while she  
  
slept peacefully.  
  
  
~ He doesn't give you the kind of attention  
That a Girl like you needs  
Cause he always looks around, his eyes wander round  
He doesn't see you like I see~  
  
  
She woke up later with Joe sleeping on the floor next to her. She smiled and  
  
touched his cheek softly."Joe, Thank you so much." Sora whispered softly. Joe  
  
woke up slowly. He sat up and stared face to face to Sora. "Sora, You ok?" he  
  
asked timidly. Sora sighed. "I'm fine Joe." Joe leaned closer to Sora. " I   
  
have something to tell you."  
  
  
~Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me, baby I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of~  
  
  
"Yes, Joe?" Sora asked softly. Joe put a hand to Sora's cheek. "Sora, I love  
  
you oh so very much. I've loved you ever you and me met at Summercamp. But   
  
all you cared about was Biyomon or Tai. I kept my love for you a secret until  
  
now." Sora's eyes brimmed with tears. "Joe, That's the sweetest thing i've  
  
ever heard you say to me. I love you too. I've loved you forever I can   
  
remember you in my life." Joe pulled Sora into a deep, passionite kiss.  
  
  
~Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
and I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it here's my Heart  
No strings attached~  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok,there's my first songfic. I have to admit this is one mixed up fanfic..¬_¬ mabye cause i wrote it at 12:30 in the morning. It took me exactly an 1/2 hour to write this. Flames, encouragements, e-mail me at Luna2988@aol.com or just reveiw it.  
  



End file.
